Punishment
by ConfusedKidThatFoundInternet
Summary: Victoria Kennedy is an agent for the British Secret Service and when she is requested by SHEILD for a mission, she gets more than she expects. Loki/OC. Rated T (rating may change).


Chapter 1: Punishment

Victoria sat spinning from side to side in one of the chairs that occupied the conference room. When she had walked into work that morning she had been instantly directed into this room and told to wait. As an agent for the British Secret Service she was perfectly fine with complying with her orders but even she found it slightly excessive to have to wait an hour and her mind was quickly becoming distracted. Another ten minutes later and finally the director walked into the room and sat across the table from her. For a moment, Victoria thought about the possibility of her being in trouble but she dismissed this. She was one of the top agents and had never set a foot out of line. She was trusted with the most important missions and was never questioned so she stopped her worrying.

"Victoria," spoke the director.

"Director."

He quickly assessed her and proceeded. To everyone else he was intimidating, someone to be feared but to her, he always seemed just annoying and patronising. Then again, she never had respected her supposed superiors.

"As you are aware, last year SHIELD experienced some problems-"

He was interrupted by the quick chuckle Victoria gave. Problems didn't even begin to describe the catastrophe that had occurred when the demigod Loki had brought an army of aliens to Earth and devastated a portion of New York. The director ignored her outburst and continued.

"Well, now Loki has returned to Earth to be punished for his crimes here."

Her face dropped.

"I thought he was being punished on his home planet. What was it called, Asgard?" she responded.

"Oh, he has. But now he is here for his second imprisonment."

"Oh. Fine but would you mind telling me how I'm involved in any of this."

The director massaged the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"That's the thing.. I'm not quite sure."

Victoria hesitated before she questioned him again.

"What?"

"SHEILD requested an agent. I don't know what for but none of their men can do the job."

"Director, I'm about to start a mission in Peru. I don't have time for this. Get someone else to do it."

And with that she stood up and walked to the door. As she pulled it open, he spoke up and stopped her in her tracks.

"Natasha Romanoff requested you specifically."

Victoria spun around and walked towards him.

"Natasha?"

"Apparently when SHEILD asked her for any recommendations for the job, she said that _you _would be the only one capable of getting the job done."

And with that, Victoria pulled out the chair and sat down again and waited for the details on the mission.

* * *

And that is how she found herself, the next day, on the SHEILD helicarrier as they prepared for take-off.

She was escorted through the ship until she came to a science lab that looked out over the main control room. When she walked in Fury was waiting for her. She had never liked him. Too demanding. She was pretty sure he despised her too.

The director nodded to her and she nodded back as an awkward silence fell over them. She still had no idea why she was there and she was waiting for an explanation. She knew it involved the demigod and his imprisonment and that it must be important if Natasha had suggested her.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the doors slid open and in glided Natasha, Clint and who she assumed to be Banner and Rogers who she had never personally met. After them, Stark strolled in and when he caught sight of her, he winked causing her to roll her eyes. She didn't hate Stark but his constant flirting was frustrating and when she fired back, he just took it as friendly banter.

The next second, an agent came in with the pot of tea Victoria had requested. She was British after all and she hadn't had her tea fix for nearly three hours. Natasha walked over and smirked when she identified the drink.

"Still very British, I see," she responded as she stood in front of her.

Victoria straightened up from slouching on the counter top and assessed Natasha, her eyes looking up and down her, taking note of her astoundingly tight catsuit and her shameful amount of cleavage.

"Still a slut, I see," she responded, allowing a smirk to grace her own face.

Both smirks soon turned into full grins and laughing as the pair pulled each other into a hug. Over Natasha's shoulder, Victoria saw Clint's smirk and the other Avengers' shock.

"I'm-I'm sorry. Is Natasha being friendly?!" Stark said in a mock tone but you could see the real surprise behind his voice.

Natasha and Victoria pulled away from each other as Clint began explaining their situation.

"Natasha and Victoria go way back. The British Secret Service and SHEILD were working side by side to stop a terrorist years back and a lot of the agents were working together. They were the go-to pair, sometimes spending weeks away together. As you can imagine, they became pretty close. Even to the extent of hugging when they see each other."

Stark raised his eyebrows whilst smiling, a devious look on his face.

"So, you spent weeks away together with no other company. All alone with just each other. Wonder what _you_ got up to."

"Stark!" Fury barked.

The team turned to him suddenly, completely forgetting what they were there for.

"As you are all aware, today Thor is arriving with Loki from Asgard so he can suffer his punishment."

"Yeah, we know that Fury, get to the point," said Stark with a heavy sigh of annoyance. Victoria grinned. It seemed Stark hated Fury as much as her. Fury continued, unfazed.

"What you don't know is we are planning to not _just_ punish Loki. This is where you come in, Miss Kennedy."

He paused and waited for her confirmation. She nodded, wishing he'd just get to the point.

"We not only wish to punish him, we wish to give him the opportunity for redemption."

This is where the team broke apart. Steve's jaw dropped whilst Banner looked taken back and Tony just started laughing.

"You can't be serious," Steve said after quite sometime. "Redemption? Did you even _see _what he did to New York? There is no redemption for him, there's no way he can be saved."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Rogers," Fury responded. "Keep him in prison. He's a god, he will live forever. We have to try. Thor said he was once good, it's possible that he could be saved."

Steve just snorted and continued arguing soon to be joined in by Tony.

"Stop!"

The sudden outburst caused the men to stop in their tracks and turn to the English woman stood away from everyone else.

"Fine, ok. You want to redeem Loki. Fine, you want to try and fix him. But what in god's name does any of this have to do with me?"

Fury sighed deeply and turned to her.

"We went through every option, every way in which we could force him into being good. We came to one conclusion. We need you to watch over him."

Victoria stopped and blanked.

"Let me get this straight. _You _brought _me, _all the way from England just so I could babysit a pyschopath. Are you kidding me, Fury?! This is beneath me and you know it. I can't believe-"

"We need you to do more than just babysit him," Natasha interrupted. "We need you to seduce him."

Victoria paused.

"You want me to make him fall in love?"

"Not necessarily, just... strong lust."

"And why can't you do it? Why not someone else."

"Loki knows me. He knows my abilities and no one else is good enough. He's smart, Victoria. If you go wrong at all, he'll know what you're doing. I know you can do this. We need you to do this."

Yet again, Victoria hesitated. She couldn't understand. To her it still seemed like babysitting. Any other female agent could do this but then again, she trusted Natasha. She noticed Fury's silent desperation and Clint's edginess. She stared at Natasha for a moment longer before sighing.

"I need information. Anything you have. I'm going to need to speak to his brother when they arrive."

"Done. Anything else you need will be ready for you at your request," Fury answered.

Victoria looked down at her outfit and assessed her clothing choice.

"I need to change into something a little less... modest. I'm going to need one of _those_," she said, pointing at Natasha's catsuit, allowing a look of disdain to grace her features.

Natasha smirked, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to go get changed.


End file.
